Paparazzi
by Nebelsue
Summary: Nebelsue grande reporter vous déballe tout sur vos personnages préférés . Leurs secrets honteux , leurs facettes méconnues ... Vous ne les verrez plus jamais du même œil ...
1. Le début de la cata (nuit 53)

: "Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Moustique" en une heure.

Tara Duncan appartient à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian . Je m'excuse pour le délire total:) J'ai explosé le quatrième mur ,là.

Moustiques ou Le début de la cata.

«Bienvenue sur Télé-Omois! harangua une voix grave .

-Ici Jim! s'exclama une voix plus aiguë .

-Et voici James! reprit la voix grave.

- Chers compatriotes nous allons vous présenter aujourd'hui un reportage sur l'Héritière Impériale :Tara 'tylanhem Ab Santu Ab Maru Duncan surnommé parfois par certains nonsos Mary-Sue.

- C'est exact et pour tout de suite ...

-Le reportage ! hurlèrent les deux têtes du Tatris synchronisées.

Des applaudissements des téléspectateurs retentirent.

- Nous rejoignons notre envoyé spécial le Corbô. Corbô nous recevez-vous?

-Croa?

- Que pouvez-nous vous dire sur les tumultueuses amours de notre Héritière? S'est-elle exprimée à ce sujet ?

-Notre Héritière n'a pas voulu s'exprimer à ce sujet . Elle nous traite de sales moustiques et nous jure de nous transformer en ces dits-moustiques si nous continuons à diffuser des reportages sur elle . Sinon Eh bien elle est sortie avec Robin M'Angil que nous n'avons plus besoin de présenter je suppose?

-Si il faudrait car il se murmure que des nonsos terriens tomberaient par pur hasard sur nos reportages sur un site internet!

-Croamment se fait-croa?

- Internet leur équivalent de Magicnet. Ces nonsos sont très ingénieux ,n'est-ce pas ? Ils auraient en plus de Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian qui est rappelons-le une Nonsos insensible aux sortilèges qui a consigné la biographie de notre Héritière en fiction ,un autre Nonsos mérdium de surcroît. Jim parlez-nous de Nebelsue donc.

- Nebelsue est une Nonsos ayant lu les livres de Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian. Elle possède des dons de médium appelés chez les Nonsos "Ecriture". Elle utilise des textes pour retranscrire ses visons

Il semblerait qu'en temps normal Nebelsue préfère sévir sur les Shinigamis de Bleach ,les Demi-Dieux et les Sorciers de Harry Potter voire même traduire en français les visions de médiums anglais. expliqua la voix aiguë .

-Pourcrôa a-t-elle changé de cible?

- Parce que les médiums se lancent des défis. Chaque mois un grand gourou leur donne un mot et ils ont une heure pour retranscrire une vision . dit la voix grave .

- Mais le mot donné par le grand gourou est moustique ... Je ne comprends pas le rapport...

- Nous avons parlé du fait que l'Héritière nous considérait comme des moustiques. Et bim c'était fini pour nous...

- Mais du coup ces médiums appelés écrivains sont un danger ! Ils peuvent capter toute communication! C'est horrible!

- Oui c'est horrible . L'impératrice Lisbeth s'exprime justement sur le sujet! Mais quelle coïncidence merveilleuse n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'impératice s 'avança. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé que sa tenue seraient dans des tons verts. Sa chevelure avait été transformée en lierre exceptée sa fameuse mèce blanches . Ses escarpins étaient en ... gazon? Quant à sa robe elle était constituée de lianes fleuries et odorantes.

«Peuple d'Omois ! Nous venons de parler avec Nebelsue. Elle nous a juré sur l'honneur qu'elle ne chercherait pas à retranscrire nos secrets d'Etat. En revanche..: elle souhaiterait réaliser occasionnellement des reportages pour notre célèbre émission James & Jim.

Peuple d'Omois j'ai choisi d'accéder à sa demande . Nebelsue est digne de foi.»

Ah décidément écrire entre minuit et d'une heure du mat ne me réussit pas trop.

A plus tard pour un de mes reportages


	2. Biographe

Tara Duncan appartient à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian . Et à elle seule. Je ne fais pas de profits sur cette histoire.

**Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian ,qui se cache derrière la biographe de Notre Héritière?**

Par Nebelsue

Vous n'êtes sans savoir Autremondien(ne)s , Sandivorien(nes),Dranvouglispenchirien(ne), e.t.c que l'Héritière a accepté d'écrire enfin une biographie de sa vie pour le moins mouvementée.. Ou plutôt de faire écrire .

J´ai moi-même lu les 11 premiers tomes (oui notre Héritière a eu une vie bien trop palpitante pour être consignée dans un seul volume !) Il n'y aucune zone d'ombre dans ces Livres que l´Impériale Sorcelière considère "comme l'exacte transcription de ce que j'ai pu dire lors de mes entretiens avec Sophie".

Mais pourquoi ce choix d'une Nonsos terrienne bien que **S**implement** A**ssez **M**erveilleuse cumule les pouvoirs de Médium et de NM?

Votre reporter Nebelsue a mené l'enquête...

L'Héritière n'a rien voulu entendre de mes supplications arguant que "J'ai déjà tout dit dans ces livres sauf comment j'ai rencontré et choisi Sophie. Et je tiens à conserver une part de mystère." L'hagiographe m'a adressé les mêmes propos.

Mais rien ne saurait arrêter votre correspondante voulant absolument résoudre le **S**ecret **A**bsolument **M**ystérieux. Elle a donc réussi à vous retracer les exactes circonstances de la rencontre...

Tara soupira . Tant de choses s'était passés ces derniers mois . Elle avait appris que sa mère n'était pas morte ,qu'elle était héritière d'un Empire du côté paternel. Les personnes normales héritaient de maisons ,de compte en banque ,de capes d'invisibilité. Mais Tara n'avait jamais rien fait comme tout le monde.

La cerise sur le gâteau étant le fait que ses pouvoirs magiques étaient,eh bien ,étaient banals. Quelque part cela rassurait Tara qui avait longtemps cru être folle. Sans le soutien de Betty et Fabrice elle aurait sans doute fini folle dans une jolie chambre capitonnée.

Et en plus elle avait fait plein de rencontres . Certaines très positives comme Maître Chem ,Moineau,Cal ,Robin et Fafnir. D'autres plus négatives comme cette saleté d'Angelica, ce Maître Dragosh peu amène ou encore ce mystérieux Magister.

Elle bailla et regarda la Tour Eiffel. Sa grand-mère l'avait amené à Paris pour un déplacement professionnel . Pendant qu'Isabelle était Bendruc seul savait où , Tara était attablée à un café ,commandait café sur café et elle s'ennuyait beaucoup.

L'inconnue à côté d'elle lui sourit.

«Tout va bien jeune fille ,vous voulez que je contacte vos parents ?» la questionna-t-elle dans un anglais parfait . Sans doute la prenait-elle pour une touriste.

«Non ça ira répondit la blonde en français. »«Mon père est mort et ma mère vient juste de se remettre d'un enlèvement-emprisonnement qui a duré plusieurs années »pensa-t-elle

Apparemment elle avait pensé tout haut puisque la femme en face d'elle lui répondit

«Je vous demande pardon?»

Oups la boulette. Et dire que maintenant elle devait rattraper cela.

Tara avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps ou elle devait à tout prix dissimuler ses pouvoirs magiques pour ne pas être disséquée vive. Sauf que là en plus de ses pouvoirs ,elle devait passer sous silence des pans entiers de sa vie. Slurk.

«Je m'excuse. Je suis dans une période de grands changements personnels et cela me fatigué un peu »confia-t-elle.

«J'imagine . Conseil personnel :parfois dans ces moments-là il vaut mieux tenir un journal intime ou tout raconter à quelqu'un de neutre.»

Tara se voyait mal tenir un journal intime . Autant elle adorait lire ,autant l'écriture n'avait jamais été son truc.

«Et si je vous racontais tout? Vous me connaissez pas ,je ne vous connais pas et après nos chemins ne se croiseront plus jamais . proposa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à l'inconnue. Et puis elle en avait marre de tous ces secrets qui lui empoisonnaient la vie.

L'inconnue acquiesça . Tara prit une grande inspiration.

Et voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire . Contrairement à ce que Tara Duncan avait escompté ,leurs chemins s'étaient retrouvés liés à tout jamais. Elle continua à lui conter ses aventures que **S**uper **A**uteur **M**ondiale retranscrit fidèlement tout en présentant l'oeuvre de cette collaboration comme un travail de fiction ayant été inspiré par une pièce de Sheakespeare. Et cette collaboration dura malgré envers et contre tout.

Votre paparazzi,Nebelsue

«Allô Sophie? Ici Tara . Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appris mais elle le sait!Rappelle-moi vite pour qu'on discute de ceci! À plus!»

Note d'auteur :Aujourd'hui sort le dernier tome de Tara Duncan. Je sens que je vais éprouvée un petit pincement au coeur en le refermant.


	3. L'alibi était presque parfait (nuit 54)

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 54 ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger en 1 h sur le thème Alibi .Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un PM .

Tara Duncan n'est toujours pas à moi .

Spoilers sur le dernier tome

L'ALIBI : NEBELSUE CONTRE-ENQUÊTE

Omoisiens, omoisiennes voici Nebelsue votre fidèle reportrice bravant les dangers du désert Salteren , la dangerosité de la forêt Edrakin... Non en fait votre servante est restée confortablement calée sur son canapé.

Aujourd'hui votre reportrice a décidé de mener sa propre enquête afin d'essayer d'apporter sa contribution à la question que tout le monde se pose : QUI EST MAGISTER NOM DE DIEU!

Pour celle ne le sachant pas Magister est une figure emblématique pour AutreMonde et co . Héros pourfedant la suprématie dranvouglispenchierienne pour les uns , dangereux terroriste pour les autres.

Nebelsue a retrouvé le coupable!

Il s'agit de ...

Demiderus Ab Santu Ab Mary-Sue. Pardon Ab Maru. Ma langue (ma plume ?) avait fourché à ce moment-là.

J'entends d'ici les cris d'orfraie . Ma théorie digne d'un cerveau de fan en pleine crise de désarroi colle parfaitement.

Primo nous savons que Magister n'est pas stérile . Il a un fils Silver le demi-dragon -humain élevé par des nains . A ce qu'il se dit il aurait même réitéré l'exploit . a aussi fait ses preuves de ce côté-là.

Deuxio Magister est blond. Demiderus est blond. Magister est homme habitué aux champs de bataille . Le Très-Très Haut Mage l'est aussi. Comment ça il y'a d'autres guerriers blonds bien plus crédibles pour le rôle (tousse Sandor tousse)? Comment ça on peut changer la couleur des cheveux à volonté dans ce monde?

Nous savons aussi que Sam le snuffy rôdeur avait trouvé la vraie identité de Magister mais il n'avait pas pu nous réveler ce secret à cause d'un ... arrêt brutal de ses fonctions vitales dirons-nous. Mais nous savons avec certitude que Magister était présent au Palais cette nuit-là . Hahahaha.

Rien n'échappe à l'œil avisé de votre reportrice. Demiderus et Magister portaient tous deux un vif intêret à feu Selena.

Demiderus comme Magister ne portent pas les démons dans leur coeur . Demiderus se serait rapproché des démons parce qu'il suit cette stratégie "Garde tes amis proches de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus". Mais qu'est-ce que ce débonnaire Demiderus aurait contre les dragons? Pardi ne voyez-vous pas que depuis le début les dragons prennent le reste du monde pour des pigeons? On va pas me faire croire qu'avec un Ravageur d'Ames , une Main de Lumière ,une sphère anhilant tout sur soappas sage ,les Humains ne pouvaient pas résister face aux démons ? Les dragons s'en sont attribué tout le mérite mais Demiderus reste celui qui s'est tapé le sale labeur. Il veut donc se venger.

En plus Demiderus s'était enfermé dans le Temps il n'en sortirait que si on l'invoquait Soit-disant. Vous croyez sérieusement que ce Très Très Haut Mage n'aurait pas prévu une porte de sortie? Le Temps Gris mon Oeil. L'Alibi parfait oui!

Et enfin Magister comme Demiderus portent tous deux des caleçons jaunes à fleurs roses. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas possible que deux personnes au monde aient des goûts aussi similairement merdiques . Et croyez-moi j'ai dû donner de ma personne pour avoir ces informations... Nan j'ai juste fouillé leurs panières de linge salés que vous êtes-vous imaginés bande de petits pervers?

Si demain je suis assassinée vous saurez pourquoi.

N unuche

E lementaire

B elle

E patante

L yrique

S ympa

U rsidé

E nmerdante

Nebelsue.

Le lendemain..,

"Flash-info . La reportrice Nebelsue a été retrouvée gisant dans une mare de sang. Elle aurait semble-t-il malencontreusemnt glissé du vingtième étage. »


	4. Nuit 55 : Sœurs?

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Soeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Tara Duncan est à Sophie Audoin-Mammikonian. Cette histoire prend place vers la fin du tome 3.

•

Tara renferma l'épais dossier sur les causes des fluctuations du cours du lait de balboune dont elle devait en faire un compte-rendu détaillé demain à Lisbeth et dévisagea attentivement son interlocutrice . Une brune aux yeux marrons dont les traits physionomistes très remarquables du visage ressemblaient étonnamment à ceux de Tara -même pommettes ,même forme des lèvres ...- Mara venait juste de s'excuser personnellement et platement auprès de Tara qui lui avait bien sûr pardonné pour toutes les farces plus ou moins drôles ,plus ou moins cruelles que son frère jumeau et elle-même lui avaient jouées. Ce qui étant donné le caractère fier voire même arrogant de Lara avait dû beaucoup lui coûter.

Il y'a encore quelques jours ,Mara n'était qu'aux yeux de Tara qu'une sale petite peste passant son temps avec son jumeau à imaginer et mettre en place les plus mauvais tours possibles à son encontre . L'équivalent plus jeune et omoisien d'Angelica,quoi.

Et du jour au lendemain quasiment , elle apprenait que Mara et Jar étaient ses demi-frères puis en réalité ses frères et sœurs .

Une sœur et un frère . Cela causait un grand choc à Tara qui avait toujours été fille unique. Oh certes elle avait été très proche de Betty. Betty sa meilleure amie d'enfance . Betty qui avait été au courant de son secret. Betty à qui les sortceliers impériaux de Omois avaient effacé la mémoire à coup de Mintus. Oh Tara savait bien que si elle et Fabrice retournaient un jour à Tagon il était quasiment certain que Betty ne les reconnaisse pas.

Il y'avait eu aussi Deria . Deria qui la protégeait ,qui l'accompagnait au collège ,qui l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Deria qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un agent double cachant bien son jeu.

•

Bien sûr il y'avait Moineau et Fafnir pouvant être considérées comme des sœurs . Mais depuis que ces deux dernières connaissaient Tara les pires choses leur étaient tombées dessus (possession par un esprit ,emprisonnement ,visite des Limbes et des cachots e.t.c)

Tara avait le don d'attirer les ennuis pour elle-même et ses proches. Elle espérait qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour ses nouveaux frères et soeurs.

Elle espérait pouvoir construire des liens affectifs avec sa sœur. Qu'elles puissent se parler librement et en toute confiance contrairement à maintenant . Elle espérait réussir à Parler avec Mara d'autre chose que la pluie et le beau temps et la santé politique de l'Empire.

Elle espérait qu'elles et Mara deviennent vraiment des sœurs aussi bien au niveau de l'affectif ,de la complicité . Elle espérait ne plus être reliée à Mara que par rapport au fait qu'elles partagent le même sang et ce fardeau qu'était l'Empire omoisien.


End file.
